The primary objective of this protocol is to assess the efficacy of Flocor compared to placebo control in reducing the duration of vaso-occlusive crisis in children with sickle cell disease. Secondary endpoints are to asses the effects of Flocor as compared with placebo on the duration and intensity of pain, amount of total analgesic used by the patient, and length of hospital stay in patients with sickle cell disease who are experiencing an acute vaso-occlusive event requiring IV analgesics. GCRC nurses will collect and record pain assessment scales every four hours throughout the 48-hour infusion until the patient has met the criteria for crisis resolution.